Inocencia
by mincypher
Summary: "¿Y tú que quieres ser de adulto, Haru?". El niño los miró, miró el suelo, levantó la hoja de papel y les enseñó el dibujo, dejando a ambos niños con sus ojos desorbitados. "¡Que lindo, Haru! Seguro tu sueño se cumplirá!", dijo Makoto. La verdad, ni el estaba seguro de eso. [Dedicado a WhiteRabbit94] Mal Summary :/ A.U.


**Nota de la Autora: **Bueno, este one-shot con altos componentes shotas y ataques moe esta dedicado a mi linda Usagi-chan *-* espero que te guste, senpai!

Sin más que decir, ¡a leer!

* * *

**.**

****ஐ **I**nocencia **ஐ****  
**

**Personajes: **Iwatobi Swim Club

**Género: **Humor &amp; Friendship

.

.

.

El niño tomó la hoja de papel y la arrugó en una bolita junto a otras. Su linda y dulce profesora le había pasado unas páginas de papel de más y ahora la mayoría eran una montaña de bolitas arrugadas. El niño no sabía que dibujar.

Tenía 4 años. ¿Que iba a pensar sobre lo que quería ser de adulto?

El pequeño Makoto Tachibana soltó un suspiro y miró la hoja en blanco junto a los crayones. En ese momento, un papel cubrió su rostro por completo y se restregó en él.

— ¡Mako-chan!, ¡mira mi dibujo! —la infantil voz de Nagisa resonó en la sala, mientras el daba saltitos y empujaba más el papel contra la carita de su amigo.

Con mucho esfuerzo, Makoto alejó el papel de su rostro y parpadeó un par de veces para ver mejor el dibujo. Cuando lo visualizó, miró a su amigo con ternura.

— Nagisa, ¿podrías explicarme mejor que es tu dibujo? —preguntó.

Nagisa rió con los cachetes rosados.

— ¡Quiero ser un astronauta! Así podré ver los planetas donde viven los extraterrestre que me cuenta mi mamá. ¡Sería muy divertido!

Makato sonrió y acarició la melena rubia.

— Y Rei-chan quiere ser un científico, ¡que inteligente!

— Pues espero que los dos se esmeren en lo que quieren —concluyó Makoto. Nagisa asintió y se alejó, sentandose junto al niño de grandes gafas rojas.

Makoto tomó las hojas de papel, sus lápices y crayones, y se dirigió al sitio donde un niño pelirrojo coloreaba entusiasmado su dibujo.

— ¡Hola, Rin!, ¿Qué estás dibujando tu? —saludó y preguntó el castaño, a la vez que se acostaba boca abajo junto al niño. Este giró su cabeza y sonrió ansioso.

— Hola, Makoto. ¡Yo quiero ser un policía! O puede que sea un nadador como mi padre, ¡pero ser un policía sería asombroso! —Rin Matsuoka levantó su hoja de papel y mostró su inexperto pero colorido dibujo a su amigo.

— Luce genial, Rin.

— Je. Y dime, ¿tu que serás, Makoto? —preguntó Rin, mirando feliz a su amigo.

Makoto carraspeó, y con vergüenza le pasó la hoja en blanco a Rin. Este al verla, rió.

— Makoto, ¿no admiras a nadie?, ¿no hay nada que te parezca divertido o emocionante?

Vacilando un poco con los ojos mirando el techo, Makoto susurró: —Un bombero... sería divertido...

Entre risas, Rin colocó una palma de su mano abierta al lado de su oreja.

— ¿Qué dijiiiistes?

Makoto apretó sus puñitos.

— ¡Un bombero!

Rin aplaudió y acarició el cabello de su amigo.

— ¡Ahora, ponte a dibujar!

— ¡Sí!

Media hora después, ambos niños estaban paseando de un lado a otro con sus dibujos en manos. Rin sonreía de lado, pero Makoto mostraba una sonrisa de alegría pura. Entonces vieron a su amigo Haruka sentado en el suelo cerca de las ventanas.

— Oh, ¡Haru-chan!

— ¡Haru!

El niño de cabello negro levantó la vista, y con sus brillantes pero aburridos ojos miró a sus dos amigos.

— Hm, les he dicho que no me llamen así...

Corriendo, Makoto y Rin se acercaron a Haru y lo ayudaron a levantarse.

— Oe, Haru~ —llamó Rin—. ¿Qué quieres ser tu cuando seas grande?

Haru lo miró y parpadeó. Miró al suelo y recogió su papel, lleno de colores, y lo enseñó a sus amigos. Ambos niños quedaron con los ojos desorbitantes.

— Yo... quiero ser una sirena. Podría nadar con peces todo el día, y como no sería un pez completo, no les molestaría que comiera caballa... ¿verdad?

Makoto rió con nerviosismo y Rin se rascó la nuca.

— Bueno, Haru, déjame decirte que... —empezó Rin, pero Makoto le tapó la boca con la mano.

— ¡Que lindo, Haru!, ¡seguro tu sueño se cumplirá! Seremos un policía, un astronauta, un científico, un bombero y una sirena. Estaremos siempre juntos —afirmó el castaño con una sonrisa.

Aún con la boca tapada, Rin suspiró.

— Al menos... prometamos lo último. Seremos un equipo siempre.

— Siempre — dijo Haru, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Los tres sonrieron, y con el timbre, fueron a juntarse con Nagisa y Rei para la merienda, llenos y absortos de inocencia pura.

.

.

.

* * *

#**F**in

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: **RIN MATSUOKA *-* xDD Perdón, debía decir esto :3

¡Espero sus reviews con ansias! :)

Mattane~!


End file.
